In positive displacement compressors employing valves, the valve members may cycle hundreds of times per minute. Valve stops are commonly employed to protect the valve member from being overstressed by limiting movement of the valve member. For example, under liquid slugging conditions, the mass flow during a cycle is such that the valve member would be excessively displaced if a valve stop was not present. Engagement of the valve stop by the valve member can be a significant source of noise. The discharge valve stops in reciprocating and rolling piston rotary compressors have been identified as one of the major noise sources through the impact kinetic energy transmission of a discharge valve member. The impact between the valve and valve stop generates significant noise radiation at the natural frequency of the valve stop due to transmission of valve kinetic energy to the valve stop and the compressor shell, where the valve stop is excited at its natural frequency.